Edward and Sarah: Bigger, Longer
Opening Logos 1999 Release= |-| 2019 Release= Opening Credits Edward and Sarah: Bigger, Longer & Censored Ending Credits a Fox Searchlight Pictures and Regency Enterprises presentation a Don Bluth Feature Animation Fox Animation Studios Centropolis Entertainment production In Association with ShadowMachine Silly Puppy The Curiosity Company Gracie Films Fuzzy Door Productions Valhalla Motion Pictures a Robert Emmerich Don Bluth Gary Goldman film starring Matthew Broderick Reese Witherspoon Seth MacFarlane Robin Williams Alex Borstein Julie Kavner Seth Green Mila Kunis Steve Buscemi Harry Shearer Jon Lovitz George Clooney Jim Carrey Ray Romano Kevin James Adam Sandler John Goodman Nathan Lane Rob Paulsen Tobey Maguire Kirsten Dunst Freddie Prinze, Jr. Sarah Michelle Gellar Ashton Kutcher John Ratzenberger Tom Kane Patrick Stewart Jason Lee Tress MacNeille Jennifer Tilly Billy Crystal Patrick Warburton Mike Henry with Willem Dafoe and Keith David Credits Rolling Directed by Robert Emmerich Don Bluth Gary Goldman Written by Dean Devlin Roland Emmerich Don Bluth Gary Goldman Based on Characters, Comics and TV Series Created by Matt Groening Seth MacFarlane Stan Lee Jack Kirby Don Bluth Gary Goldman Produced by Dean Devlin John Pomeroy Gale Anne Hurd Don Bluth Gary Goldman Executive Producers Morris Sullivan George Lucas Steven Spielberg Co-Executive Producers David Silverman Frank Marshall Kathleen Kennedy Music Score Composed and Conducted by Randy Newman John Williams Walter Murphy Jamshied Sharifi David Newman Howard Shore Alan Menken Elliot Goldenthal Don Bluth Gary Goldman Michael Giacchino John Debney Original Songs Music by Alan Menken Elton John Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Tim Rice David Zippel Directors of Photography Oliver Wood Karl Walter Lindenlaub Don Bluth Gary Goldman Production Designer Craig Kellman Edited by David Brenner John Carnochan Don Bluth Gary Goldman Casting Ruth Lambert Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck Don Bluth Gary Goldman Animation Production by Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York and Fox Animation Studios Phoenix Arizona Art Director Bill Perkins Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Animation Directors Craig McCracken Gary Trousdale Kirk Wise Peter Chung Assistant Animation Directors Genndy Tartakovsky Joanna Romersa Allen Wilzbach Frank Andrina Ken Southworth Artistic Supervisors Additional Sequences Directed by Pete Michels David Silverman Additional Story Material by Walt Dohrn and Jon Vitti Additional Screenplay Material by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger and Conrad Vernon Blue Sky Studios Crew Visual Effects and Computer Animation by Greenwich, Connecticut Animators Jim Bresnahan Ed Gavin Dean Lennert Steve Talkowski Raquel Coelho Jeff Joe Carlos Saldanha Aimee Whiting Rhett Collier Justin Leach Jesse Sugarman Dan Whiting Lighting Lead Mitch Kopelman Lighting Technical Directors Andrew Beddini Danielle Cambridge Scott Clifford Mike Eringis Kristi Hansen Lutz Müller Tom Bisogno Jamie A. Castaneda Rhett Collier Dave Esneault Jesse Hollander Tim Speltz Jodi Whitsel Chris Burrows Rob Cavaleri John Donkin Sing-Choong Foo André Mazzone Kevin Thomason Effects Technical Directors Rob Cavaleri Sing-Choong Foo Scott Clifford Kristi Hansen Rhett Collier Kevin Thomason Modelers Cliff Bohm Shaun Cusick John Kahrs David Mei Chris Wedge Rachel Cohen Mike DeFeo Justin Leach Carlos Saldanha Aimee Whiting Jodi Whitsel Rhett Collier Doug Dooley Alex Levenson Kevin Thomason Danny Williams Digital Paint Artists Andrew Beddini David Mei John Siczewicz Production Coordinators Jack J. Stress Jr. Nick Schulman Irka B. Seng Production Executives Timothy J. Alaskey David Brown Angela Schullerman Research and Development Team Richard Hadsell Eugene Troubetzkoy Carl Ludwig Maurice van Swaaij Trevor Thomson John Turner Software Tools Joe Higham André Mazzone Chris Trimble Sam Richards Songs “Wasco Town” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Alex Borstein, Matthew Broderick, Jessica DiCicco, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Mila Kunis, Rachael MacFarlane, Freddie Prinze, Jr., Robin Williams and Reese Witherspoon “Friends Come In All Sizes” from “Jim Carrey and Matthew Broderick Strike Back” Written by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice Performed by Jim Carrey and Matthew Broderick “It's Easy, Okay” Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Elton John Lyrics by David Zippel and Tim Rice Performed by Matthew Broderick, Jessica DiCicco, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicole Kidman, Mila Kunis, Jon Lovitz, Rachael MacFarlane, Ewan McGregor, Freddie Prinze, Jr. and Reese Witherspoon “Heaven is Good” Music by Alan Menken and Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Tim Rice and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Earth, Wind & Fire “Blame Villain” Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Alex Borstein, Willem Dafoe, Sally Field, Mike Judge, Julie Kavner, Seth MacFarlane, Wendy Schaal and Robin Williams “Big and Loud - Pt. 1” Music by Alan Menken and Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Tim Rice and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Willem Dafoe “What Would Classic Movies Do?” Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Elton John Lyrics by David Zippel and Tim Rice Performed by Matthew Broderick, Jessica DiCicco, Kirsten Dunst, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Mila Kunis, Sarah Jessica Parker and Reese Witherspoon “Up There” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Patrick Stewart “We Do (Medley)” Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber, Elton John and Alan Menken Lyrics by David Zippel, Tim Rice and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Alex Borstein, Matthew Broderick, Jim Carrey, Willem Dafoe, Jessica DiCicco, Kirsten Dunst, Sally Field, Mike Judge, Julie Kavner, Mila Kunis, Jon Lovitz, Seth MacFarlane, Sarah Jessica Parker, Wendy Schaal, Harry Shearer, Robin Williams and Reese Witherspoon “Big and Loud - Pt. 2” Music by Alan Menken and Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Tim Rice and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Willem Dafoe “I Can Change” Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Seth MacFarlane “I'm Super” Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Jon Lovitz “Wasco Town (Reprise)” Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Alex Borstein, Matthew Broderick, Jim Carrey, Billy Crystal, Macaulay Culkin, Willem Dafoe, Jessica DiCicco, Kirsten Dunst, Sally Field, Sarah Michelle Gellar, John Goodman Seth Green, Mike Henry, Kevin James, Julie Kavner, Mila Kunis, Ashton Kutcher, Nathan Lane, Jon Lovitz, Seth MacFarlane, Tress MacNeille, Tobey Maguire, Rob Paulsen, Freddie Prinze, Jr., Adam Sandler, Harry Shearer, Patrick Stewart, Jennifer Tilly, Patrick Warburton, Robin Williams, and Reese Witherspoon “Only A Shadow Of Your Love” Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber, Elton John and Alan Menken Lyrics by David Zippel, Tim Rice and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Kiyoshi and the Cutiedogs Video Clip Footage “Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation” courtesy of Nelvana Ltd. and Columbia TriStar Feature Animation “Jim Carrey and Matthew Broderick Strike Back” courtesy of Hollywood Pictures, Silly Puppy, LLC, Once Upon a Time... Studios and Valhalla Motion Pictures “Eight Rooms” courtesy of Fox Searchlight Pictures, Sweetland Films and Woody Allen Anthology Pictures “The Simpsons” courtesy of Fox Searchlight Television, The Curiosity Company and Gracie Films “The Monica's Gang Show” courtesy of ShadowMachine Films, Silly Puppy, The Curiosity Company, Gracie Films, Don Bluth Television Animation, Studio Ghibli, DraCorps, 70/30 Productions and Hollywood Pictures Television Acknowledgements “Star Wars” and “Indiana Jones” courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. “Superman”, “Batman”, “Catwoman” and “Justice League” courtesy of DC Comics “Spider-Man”, “Hulk” and “Avengers” courtesy of Marvel Enterprises With Special Thanks to the Support Staff at Don Bluth Feature Animation and Fox Animation Studios whose tireless dedication to the art of animation has made this film possible Music from the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Score Album Available On Cassette and Compact Disc from Exclusive Edward and Sarah: Bigger, Longer & Censored Merchandise Available at and Video Games Available from and Edward and Sarah: Bigger, Longer & Censored Books Available wherever books are sold from Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Don Bluth Feature Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Don Bluth Feature Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storage Systems Provided by Digital Ink & Paint Software Provided by 2D Animation Software Provided by CGI Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Marionette™ Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by and Shake Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by CGI Rendering Software Provided by Color by Technicolor® Domestic Prints by Deluxe® International Prints by Technicolor® No. 34966 No animals, celebrities and governments were harmed or injured during the production of this motion picture. Edward and Sarah, Edward and Sarah logo, Silly Puppy, LLC., Silly Puppy, LLC. logo and its related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Silly Puppy, LLC. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. Copyright ©1999 by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Monarchy Enterprises B.V., Regency Entertainment (USA), Inc., Don Bluth Feature Animation and Fox Animation Studios. All Rights Reserved. Regency and Regency's “R” logo are registered trademarks of Monarchy Enterprises B.V. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious, Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion pictures is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Closing Logos 1999 Release= Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York and Fox Animation Studios Phoenix, Arizona Released by Twentieth Century Fox |-| 2019 Release= Created and Produced at Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York and Fox Animation Studios Phoenix, Arizona Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits